


恶魔（中）

by dune666



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dune666/pseuds/dune666
Summary: 一部背景/abo/承太郎和乔纳森兄弟设定/ooc3个jojo搞一个dio（不指3p）前期1jo3jodio修罗场，阿强玩嫂子后期3jo5jodio修罗场，茸茸搞爸爸我到底在写啥玩意……abo没有考究过，好多设定瞎掰的请不要介意本章JD惩罚，1jo3jodio修罗场，下章茸茸必须出来惹写不完惹好烦





	恶魔（中）

**Author's Note:**

> 一部背景/abo/承太郎和乔纳森兄弟设定/ooc  
3个jojo搞一个dio（不指3p）  
前期1jo3jodio修罗场，阿强玩嫂子  
后期3jo5jodio修罗场，茸茸搞爸爸  
我到底在写啥玩意……abo没有考究过，好多设定瞎掰的请不要介意
> 
> 本章JD惩罚，1jo3jodio修罗场，下章茸茸必须出来惹写不完惹好烦

#02. 萌芽

迪奥觉得仿佛这是他第一天认识乔纳森一样。  
他不知道他的alpha会有现在这样的状态，没有一点暴躁的情绪，甚至感受不到他的怒火。

出差回家后的乔纳森和他相处了五分钟后就知道了他和承太郎的事。迪奥自然不会刻意去隐藏什么，无论是身体上的痕迹还是空气中的气氛，毕竟激怒乔纳森是他的人生乐趣之一。

但这次不同以往，乔纳森甚至表情都没有发生任何变化，把他推进房间后就伸腿把他踹倒在了地上。迪奥毫无防备整个人扑在了地毯上，愤怒地回头看向他的alpha。

乔纳森俯视着他，用还穿着皮鞋的右脚碰了他的左脸，带着羞辱意味：“看来是我太纵容你了，迪奥。”

迪奥不甘示弱地捉住他黑色西裤下的脚腕，把手伸进去裤管里，向上抱住了乔纳森肌肉紧实的小腿。他把脸颊更贴上乔纳森的腿，展示了一个魅惑又邪恶的笑，极没诚意甚至颇带嘲讽地说着反话：“饶了我吧亲爱的，你出去那么久我太寂寞了，我保证就这一次。”

乔纳森得到这个回答后轻笑了一声，“你要是知道识好歹，那该有多好。”语毕挣脱了迪奥的双手，直接跨坐在迪奥的肚子上，两只手像钳子一般，快速扣住了迪奥雪白纤细的脖颈。

迪奥没想到他的突然发难，乔纳森的言行一向合乎绅士标准，现在这个看似镇定的乔纳森像是另一个人。他的呼吸越来越困难，自知挣脱无望，反倒伸出舌头舔了压住他喉管的乔纳森的手背一口。

乔纳森看到由那一小截猩红舌头发出的挑衅，感觉到怒火更上了一个台阶。他收紧手掌，向他的omega施加压力，而迪奥在失真耳鸣的缺氧状态下，好像听到了一个来自伴侣的评价：“骚货——”

昏沉的头脑让他无法理解现在的情况，迪奥知道自己正在经历一场合法的强暴。而他的alpha是那么的强大和不可违逆，从容地对他进行惩罚。

他被乔纳森从背后束缚住，乔纳森将他的一只手反别在背后，用另一只手托起他的下巴锁住，骨节粗大的手指直往柔软湿热的口腔里伸。迪奥的双腿被乔纳森用膝盖从中间顶开固定成一个角度，臀部被迫高高翘起。他真丝的白色睡衣被扯开，胸部紧贴在粗糙的地毯上。

他以为乔纳森会迫不及待地直接顶进来，可乔纳森却是用了五成的力气给了他的臀肉一巴掌，那块皮肤几乎立刻就红了起来。过了两秒，是更重的一掌，再两秒，再加重一些。相同的时间间隔，一次比一次更用力的拍打。迪奥雪白饱满的屁股上布满了深浅不一的红色，被惩罚过度的地方泛起了丝丝血点。

他喜欢床笫间粗暴的享受，可这并不代表他喜欢被虐待和接受他所看不起的乔纳森实施的酷刑。他的绅士alpha在床上向来很顾及另一半的感受，像现在这样不管不顾压制着他，再草率且过度用力捅进来的情况实在不多见。

但迪奥在适应了最开始的痛苦之后还是慢慢开始进入状态，臀上火辣辣的痛楚与身体内部的满足感交织在一起，他又摆出了享受和得了趣的表情姿态。

他一直含住的乔纳森的手指突然从他的口腔撤离，整只手扣住他线条好看的下巴，迫使他抬头面对他：“怎么，我和承太郎谁能给你更多呢？”

“你是做哥哥的，自然要比弟弟更大、更好才是。”迪奥挑起嘴角笑了笑，动了动下半身，用身体动作告诉乔纳森他意指何物。

“我会让你明白的。”乔纳森话音未落，迪奥便感受到他alpha的性器进入到了前所未有的深度。他无法再如往常一样摆出从容引诱的姿态，毕竟你无法要求任何一个omega在第一次被开拓生殖腔时还能保持冷静。

腔口被反复撞击，这是来自乔纳森的惩罚和试探。“太……太痛了，jojo，滚出去。”他推拒着alpha的肩膀和胸口，试图拉开距离。

“你已经丧失了让我网开一面的资格。”乔纳森略湿的深蓝色头发挡住了他的视线，而在他体内成结的触感太过于陌生和诡异。他开始害怕，想逃开，他大睁着眼睛，面容流露出惊恐的表情。但是乔纳森和他强势的信息素并不打算放过他，直到灌满他的omega为止。

直到这时候，迪奥才终于知道：他之前所有自以为的阴谋和反抗都被乔纳森当作恶作剧一般宽容，而这一次关乎到贞洁和所属权的问题，触及了这位乔斯达家绅士的底线。

“现在开始你别想离开这个房子一步，直到怀上我的孩子为止。”

#03. 孕育

第二天早上，迪奥因为昨晚的酷刑没能准时下楼吃早餐。而乔纳森依旧如往常一般把自己打扮成一个不谙世事的贵族少爷。他走下楼梯的时候，看到一身不良校服的承太郎已经在笔挺地坐在桌旁用餐了。

他和之前每天做的一样，向他的弟弟点头说早安。然后拉开椅子坐下，一边给吐司涂上黄油一边不时询问承太郎学校里的近况。

今天的承太郎外表看一如往常的冷漠，内心却是疑惑于大哥看似正常的反常。毕竟昨晚他和迪奥卧房里的动静大到令人无法忽略。承太郎不用想都能略知一二，要么是迪奥拿他们“偷情”的事挑衅乔纳森，要么是他聪明的大哥从他的omega身上嗅出了端倪。承太郎感到从未有过的愧疚，还夹带着一丝慌乱。

一顿早餐食不知味，承太郎用餐巾擦了擦嘴角，起身准备出门去学校。“承太郎，”他的大哥叫住了他，“迪奥最近在受孕期，你没有要紧事不要去二楼。”

乔纳森的语气很平静，带着一种不容置喙的家主的威严。承太郎没有想到他会用这样的方式向自己发出警告，宣告对那个婊子的所属权。他忍不住回头看了他的大哥一眼，表情还是一如既往的仁慈宽厚。

他想到楼下因为受孕需要经历昨晚而没有力气下楼的迪奥，怒火就窜了上来，“哥，你为什么不信我？恶魔一定会……”

“我知道”，乔纳森放下茶杯打断他的话，直视承太郎：“我从不曾怀疑过你，我的弟弟。”

承太郎望进这位一家之主蓝色的眼睛，平静得像辽阔的湖，能吞噬一切波澜和情绪。原来他什么都知道，所有的真相，迪奥的真面目，还有那个即将实现的预言。

“你不必为我担心，每个人有自己的宿命。”乔纳森微笑地望着他，“而我和迪奥的宿命，早就纠缠不清了。”说完这句话，就拿好今天的报纸上楼了。

承太郎看着他哥哥的背影，笔挺的衬衫和温柔的马甲，宽阔的肩膀，挺拔的脊背，修长健壮的四肢，还有那一头自然卷的短发。他想着乔纳森会把手掌贴上迪奥漂亮的脸蛋，安抚他受孕期的omega。也许昨天的动静不足以让迪奥受孕，今天他们俩会在这座房子里做些什么呢？

承太郎感受到一阵没由来的烦躁，他压低了帽檐，走出了属于乔纳森和迪奥的屋子。


End file.
